In Search for Aegis
by mulletsandeggs
Summary: Eighteen year-old Taavi is in search for her identity. Unsure of what to do with her life and in search of a place to be really called home, she goes to seek the one person who has been the root cause of her self confusion: her birth mother. Will she be accepted in her mother's family whose name has been credible in all of Earth Kingdom?
1. College plans

A girl was walking along the streets of Fire Fountain City from the Royal Academy for Girls. Although, one might wonder why this girl was attending such a prestigious school, seeing that she is coming from a middle-class working family with a single mother and a brother.

Taavi is 18 years old, a graduating student from the Academy. The day was long for her. A biology paper, a physics exam, and a theatre technical rehearsal abused her weary form. To top her day, Taavi received the college admission results she had been anticipating since the testing date. As soon as she set her bag on the couch Tamara, her mother greeted her with an excited voice.

"Tav, your test results are in," she said.

Tav's eyes widened, heart rate suddenly shooting up and her hand getting clammy by the second. She shot a look on the letter and saw the seal of the University of United Republic. It's really here. She reached out to Tam and held the letter tightly, wet leaving handprints on it due to her sweaty palms.

"It's really here," she breathed. With shaking hands she tore open the envelope and slowly pulled open the test results out. Taking a peek at her mother, she could see that Tam was just as anxious. With a final breath, she opened the paper and glanced.

"So?" she heard her mother ask.

She glanced at the paper, unsure of how to react. She needed to score good since the exam was based on percentile ranking, which forced high school students to really work their hardest to qualify for a spot in the University.

Tav scanned the paper, "I don't see my score," she squealed. "I-I can't see it. Where is it?"

Tamara approached the worried teenager and took a look at the paper as well. She placed a calming hand on Tav's shoulders and tried to settle her. "Honey, look—page 1 of 2—your results are on the second page."

"Oh…" A wave of relief swept over Tav's body as she flipped to the next page. There they were, the figures she has been so worried to see. Silence came over and Tav was speechless. Tam waited for her daughter to speak but a minute has passed Tav still didn't speak.

"Honey?"

Nothing.

With a look of resignation, Tav turned her head to face her mother. "I…"

"What is it? Did you fail?"

Tav's mouth was still open and getting dry, her face still unsure of what to show. "96. I got 96."

"Oh!" Tam exclaimed and leaped with excitement. "You did it honey."

"I'm going to college! I'm going to college!" Taavi kept mumbling. The excitement was overwhelming and the results felt so surreal. She settled herself and hugged her mother tightly. This was it. The start of her dream… kind of. "I am going to college…" she breathed out once again. "Oh. My. Goodness. I am going to college."

"Congratulations, sweetie."

"I- I, uh, I need to lie down."

The door opened and in came Taavi's brother, Yanis. He is her age, and goes to the public coed science high school, The Fire Fountain Science High School. Yanis' interests have been on paleontology, and just a week before he got a whooping 99 on his admission test to the Fire Nation Institute for Science and Technology, commonly known as the Royal Institute. He set his pack next to Tav's on the couch and joined them. "What's going on?"

"Your sister just received her college admission test results," Tam answered as she went back to the kitchen. Tav got up from the couch and followed her mother.

As they sat down at the dining table, Yanis cracked a smile and read the nearly crumpled paper. "Ooh, a 96. This is great. Do you know what this actually means?"

"Duh, of course," Tav replied.

"Only 4% percent is smarter than you," he pressed on. "You know, if you would apply to the Royal Institute, you could get in on their paleontology program. Their cut-off is 90 and they actually give special scholarships to people who get—hey! This isn't from the Royal Institute." Yanis, gave a look of confusion at his sister and mother. "This is from Republic City."

"You only realize that now?"

Yanis nodded, confused as to why his sister would apply for a school half a world away.

"Honey, please set the table," Tam ordered from the corner. Tav complied and set the plates and sat back.

"I didn't apply in Royal Institute," Tav confessed.

"What?" Yanis asked, flabbergasted. "Why? They have the best paleontology course there is. This is an outrage, Tav." He raised his hands in defeat, shaking his head at his sister's decision. "Why in the world did you—I can't believe this!"

Tav rolled her eyes at his remark. "Stop being so over dramatic." Sometimes, Yanis just couldn't stop being so ardent desire for the branch of science. "To start with, I don't like paleontology. Number 2, I…"

"You what? You prefer artsy fartsy classes? Theatre?"

"…kind of don't know what to do after high school," she confessed, suddenly ashamed of her admission. Sure, she was glad that she qualified to enroll in every course and degree the university can offer. But after repeating the mantra that she was indeed going to college left her yearning for another fantasy letter that would contain the program that was right for her.

Tamara set down the rice and the hot soup on the table, giving Tav a concerned look. As she sat, Yanis chuckled at the confession he just heard from his sister. "You're screwed. Graduation is just a month away."

"Language, Yanis," Tam scolded and then quickly reached out to hold Tav's hand. "It's quite alright, sweetie. You still have a month left in school, another 2 months for summer break, and—

"—Application starts in 3 weeks, Mom." Tav didn't mean to sound disrespectful but her worries made her interrupt her mother. "I mean, all of my classmates know what they want to do. Yanis knows that he wants to work with freaking dinosaurs. Princess Sheba knows that she'll join her brother in the United Forces, even General Min's son from Yanis's school knows what he'll do—for the record, he's not the smartest chap I know." She stopped and hung her head.

"He got a 7 out of 65 in our math test today," Yanis added.

"See?"

"You'll figure it out soon," Tam assured, offering another comforting squeeze on Tav's hand.

"Yeah, you'll figure it out," Yanis affirmed. "Probably after a year."

* * *

After dinner, Tav silently washed the dishes, unusually silent enough that Tamara couldn't help but let out a noticeably loud sigh. "Would you just let that college thought go? Just for tonight. It's late and you are not usually this quiet."

"Let the college thought go?" Tav turned and set the plate she's been wiping dry on the counter. "How can you say that? You know how I feel about academic things."

Tav has been striving to be the epitome of excellence in the Academy. All her years studying, she has worked herself up to be on top of everything she wanted. She joined mathletes, a poetry group, and even the future leaders' organization that Princess Sheba dragged her in— all to prove that she could be excellent, worthy of appreciation.

"You know I want to be great, Mom," she pressed on. "You know that whatever I do, I need to be the best… because she didn't think that I was even good for her."

Tamara walked over towards Taavi and pulled the latter in for a tight hug, hopefully a comforting one. In that moment, Tamara regret the day she told Taavi about her real mother. The situation was just so complicated that Taavi needed to grow up away from Republic City, away from the triads' clutches, and away from the judging eyes of the city's society.

"You know why you're here with me," Tamara whispered softly.

"Because she couldn't bear the thought that her daughter is a bastard?" Tav knew who and what she is at the age of nine. She was intuitive, precocious and curious. She asked questions, explored old boxes, read letters from Gazit, Tam's husband. And then, she found it—a photograph of a lady clad in a metal uniform. Taavi got the truth from Tamara that night, and the name of the lady.

"Honey, she loves you."

"She doesn't," Taavi insisted and shook her head. "She left me with you." The words came out harsher than she thought. "I-I didn't mean—"

Tamara raised a silencing hand. "It's alright. It's hard not growing up with your real mother, but Yanis and I love you. Papa loved you when he was alive." Tamara stared into her eyes, trying her best to let Tav sink in her sincerity. "We can't imagine our life without you in it."

"She has never visited me, not even once," Tav stated, forlorn lining her words. "Not even a phone call."

"She's spending for your school and your stuff," Tamara tried to reason, even though she knows materials things could not fill the emptiness that was inside of Taavi. "She sent you birthday gifts, and she sent you greeting cards."

"I don't need her money or her gifts. I'm not a charity work. I'm her daughter. Can't she see that?" Taavi's eyes filled with tears, overcome with self-pity and her evaluation of her worth. "Am I not qualified to be considered one of them? Am I not 'Beifong' enough?"

Tamara was out of words, out of answers. Since learning about Lin Beifong, Tamara has kept on telling Tav that she is with her because of Lin's job as the Chief of Police. Protection—that has always been the reason. However, Taavi's questions kept on evolving, changing through time; and her answers became invalid as time went by.

"If she really did have even an ounce of love for me," Tav pressed on, "I would have already called her 'mom' to her face."

Taavi got up and finished the remaining dishes, and Tamara said nothing more. Yanis entered the kitchen, clutching an apple in his hand, and the tension somehow dissipated. The boy glanced at his sister and mother before informing the former of the Fire Princess's presence in their home.

"Tav, Sheba's outside."

"It's Princess Sheba for you," Taavi corrected. She's not a fan of royalties, although for some unknown reasons, Princess Sheba entered her life and the two became the best of friends. Sleepovers, palace strolls, study nights and even intimate birthday dinners of the Royal Family have been attended by Taavi.

"Whatever," Yanis shot back. "She still has my kuei ball jersey. Tell her to give it back."

Taavi wiped the tears off her face and proceeded outside. She needed someone to talk to—her best friend.

A single glance was all it took for Sheba to conclude that something was up, something serious.

Sheba was accompanied by two body guards and as soon as Taavi sat down beside her, she gestured them to give her and Taavi some privacy.

"You look dreadful," she commented.

"Spot on, Sheb." Taavi rested her head on the Fire Princess's shoulder and a tear escaped from the corner of her eye.

"What's wrong?"

"I, um, I just received my test results from Republic City." Her news prompted Sheba to jerk her shoulder and faced her.

"You didn't fail, did you?" the princess asked in a worried voice. "Because, I need someone to accompany me to my brother's academy. Mom already agreed that I can join the United Forces if I pass the exams."

Taavi shook her head. "It's not about college that's kept me a little depressed."

"Is it about your mom?"

Taavi nodded in reply. "My real mom."

Sheba shifted in her seat and faced Tav. The story is all too familiar. The two has been friends since they were five, and Sheba knows that Taavi's "real mother" issues have some serious effects on her friend. She gave an inquiring look at Taavi, urging her to continue. "So? Who is she? Did Mama Tam tell you her name?"

"I knew her name since I was nine—"

Sheba winced, unsure of how to react. "You knew? Who is she, then?" The Fire Princess shook Tav's shoulders, a little excited to know her best friend's mother's name.

"Lin Beifong," Tav simply stated as if this Beifong lady is an ordinary person, a commoner.

"I know her!" Sheba exclaimed. "I've met her!" Sheba clamped her hand to her mouth, regretting her outburst knowing the Taavi never met the woman. "Sorry, I didn't mean to brag. It's just…I did meet her some months ago."

Sheba noticed Taavi's face light up and then revert back to what they called 'sad face' mode.

"Really?"

"She's the Chief of Police in Republic City, metalbender, and she's Toph Beifong's daughter."

"I'm Toph Beifong's grandchild." A small smile crept between Tav's lips. "What was she like?" The question was an admittance of Taavi's desire to get to know the woman. Taavi is familiar with Sheba's political involvements, and political gossip were her expertise. Sheba knows almost everything about almost every leader; including even the concubines and custody battles of some of the previous Earth Kings when the Earth Kingdom was still a constitutional monarch. A series of questions followed. "Is she strict? Is she married? Dating anyone?"

"Well, she was kind of…stern. She lead mom's security group," Sheba answered. "I bet mom knows her, although I don't know if she's married or not. I mean, I only saw her for like two minutes and then that Prince Wu guy invited me to dance—and may I add?—terrible dancer!"

Taavi remained silent, contemplating on her thoughts. What is this woman like? And why has she never met Taavi?

"You know, I really don't know what to do in college, but I think I want to meet my real mother."

* * *

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Lin Beifong cracked open a drowsy eye and reached for the telephone on her bedside table. After switching on the lamp, she picked up the phone and greeted the caller with a slightly annoyed voice.

"Beifong."

"Lin? It's Tamara," the voice on the other line spoke. At the sound of her name, Lin suddenly sat up and paid more attention to the caller. "Tamara? What is it? Is something wrong? Is Taavi alright?"

"She's very much alright," Tamara replied. "I just called to inform you that she passed the admission test for the university."

"That's good news," Lin remarked, a feeling of pride pooling inside her. "I'm sure she'll do well in the Royal Institute."

Lin heard a breath coming from the other line and her brows furrowed in curiosity.

"Lin, she's not attending the Royal Institute," Tamara informed her, unsure of how Lin will feel about the news. "She's planning on attending college there in Republic City."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thank you," Lin put down the receiver.

For a moment, Lin was unsure of how to react. She was elated at the thought of seeing her daughter for the first time in 17 years, but the thought of Taavi despising her kept her awake until sunrise. She forced herself to drive away the lingering feeling in her core with a cup of coffee, but it persisted throughout the day.

Taavi will be coming to Republic City soon. She can feel it.

* * *

Author's note: Hi, Sheen here. Um, this is my first fanfic on the site and I hope you liked it.


	2. Graduation

"_As graduates of the Fire Nation Academy for Girls, may we embark on the adventures of life with confidence, compassion, dedication, honesty and all the morals the Academy has taught us. Here we stand, with our future before us, this is the moment where our lives begin, and today we embrace the responsibilities of being citizens of this world. Let us have big dreams, bigger success and the fullest of contentment_."

The audience rose and applauded, filling the auditorium with thundering sounds of admiration and pride for the speaker of the Valedictory Address. They made it. Taavi smiled her widest and stayed on the podium for a few more seconds, and then climbed down where she was met with the principal's wide grin and firm handshake. She stopped to bow in front of the Royal Family who attended to witness Princess Sheba's graduation as well.

Taavi walked by her best friend, who gave her two thumbs-up to get back to her seat. Medals and certificates were given, and Taavi gave a hopeful scan at the audience. She spotted Tamara and Yanis wearing proud smiles, but even how long she looked, she never spotted the face she has been looking for.

A week ago, Taavi received one of the usual greeting cards Lin Beifong sends her:

_My dearest Taavi,_

_Congratulations on your graduation and on being on top of your class._

_Love,_

_Mom_

The message was short and pointblank, but when Tamara excitedly told her that Lin was coming for her graduation, Taavi felt elated and hopeful.

Taavi looked back to the front, and the principal was now giving her message. On that moment, Taavi felt the exact opposite feeling that she felt a week ago. Her heart dropped, and a lump on her throat rose. How could one person whom she never met make her feel this way about herself? The question kept on running in her mind.

No, she thought. Today's her big day. She swallowed back the lump and smiled. She's supposed to be happy today. Being on top of the class and earning the Fire Lord Leadership seal should cheer her up.

After the ceremony, Sheba gestured her to come and meet with the Royal family.

"Tav, come here!"

She glanced at Tamara who gave her a permitting nod before approaching her friend. Sheba placed an arm around her shoulder and quickly introduced Taavi to her brother.

"Iroh, this is my good friend Taavi. You know, the one I usually have sleepovers with."

Iroh smiled and reached out a hand to Taavi.

"Taavi? I think the last time I saw you, you were still playing dolls and feeding those turtle docks by the pond."

"Prince Iroh," Taavi responded as she reached a hand to shake his offered one. "It's an honor to meet you, and I still actually feed those turtle docks. I wouldn't want them to starve just because my childhood's over."

Iroh chuckled. "You can call me Iroh," he said. "Congratulations on being the top of the class. You must have worked really hard to achieve that."

"Thank you." Taavi gave Fire Lord Izumi a bow, the latter extended her hand to congratulate Taavi. The Fire Lord commented that Taavi should enroll in the Royal Institute what with the accomplishments Taavi obtained in the Academy.

"The Fire Nation Scientific Research could use your brains, Taavi."

Taavi's cheeks reddened at her majesty's remark. "With all due respect, Fire Lord Izumi, it's a very decent invitation, but I'm at this point of my life right now where I am still trying to figure out what I really want."

"She's considering taking a gap year, Mother," Sheba added.

"Oh," the Fire Lord simply replied. "With that wonderful speech I thought you had your life completely planned." Fire Lord Izumi frowned and gave Sheba a displeasing look. "It seems you are not alone in your journey, Princess Sheba."

"Mother, please," Prince Iroh remarked. "Not here."

"I am joining the United Forces," Sheba reminded her mother.

"Your brother informed me that you failed one of the exams."

Sheba was ready to argue but Iroh came before her. "Mother, this is a joyous occasion. Sheba finished high school with honorable mention. We should congratulate her, not meet her with criticisms. There is another time for that, so please, let her be."

The Fire Lord fell silent as she glared at the Crown Prince, eyes piercing and stern. The Crown Prince and the Fire Lord was in a battle of stares for a moment, until Fire Lord Izumi gestured the guards to leave and turned to Taavi. "I'm sure you will be celebrating with your family, but the Palace is open for you to join us in a celebratory dinner for Princess Sheba. Good day and congratulations."

The matriarch of the Royal family turned and left, leaving the Crown Prince and the Princess with Taavi.

"I am sorry for that," Prince Iroh said while giving the Princess a hand on her shoulder.

"It's quite alright," Taavi replied. Iroh left the two graduates to talk and when he was out of earshot, Sheba took a sharp intake of breath.

"My life in a nutshell," Sheba stated.

"Sorry about that, Sheb." Taavi gave her a pat. "I need to go. Mom's waiting for me, and please tell the Fire Lord I can't come to your dinner."

"Sure."

Taavi walked away from the Princess and into her mother and brother's company. After giving a wave goodbye, Taavi got in the car and began to express her disappointment.

"She didn't come."

Through the rearview mirror, Taavi could see Tamara trying to give her a sympathetic look. She looked out of the window and rested her head in her hands, thinking why she still cared if Lin Beifong showed up or not.

"She wanted to come," Tamara replied, hoping to comfort the distressed teenager albeit unsuccessful.

"Let's just head for dinner," Taavi said simply in an attempt to change the topic.

"Honey—

"I get it. Let's just go to dinner."

"She really did try."

Taavi shook her head, waving off the idea that Lin Beifong did in fact care enough to attend her graduation. She set her mind, giving up on her last ray of hope that Lin Beifong would get a chance to see her in her cap and gown, and medals that day. "If there's a will, there's a way, right?"

"Maybe she was stuck in something more important," Yanis commented, a little too late to stop his tactlessness.

"Of course," Taavi shot back. "I'm not that important. Not to her, anyway."

* * *

She glanced for the thirtieth time at her watch. It was already eight o'clock in the evening, by which the graduation ceremony has already concluded. The meeting was urgent and it needed her involvement. Suyin, her husband Baatar, and President Raiko were seated and were in heavy discussion of the plans of the city after the third spirit portal was formed. Just half a year after Kuvira's attacks, Republic City was on its feet again, rebuilding and reconstructing the city.

Baatar Sr. was invited to be the city planner, and Lin was to assist him and offer him help in anything that he needs to bring back the productivity of the city. Lin glanced back at her watch, and this time Raiko took notice.

"Is everything alright Chief Beifong? Do you need to be somewhere else?"

Lin put her watch away in her pocket and glanced back at the president. "No, sir. Please, proceed."

She sat next to Su and softly tapped her fingers on the table. Her younger sister leaned in and whispered, "Are you okay? You seem tense."

"I'm okay. It's not important," she responded. Her tone betrayed her statement, her mind yelling at her for refusing to jump in that blimp that will take her to the Fire Nation. Su offered her a concerned look before returning her attention back to her husband who was now discussing the relocation plans and the tenements.

After another dragging hour, Baatar's plans have been approved and signed by the President. Lin headed for the door, with Su in tow. "Lin, I can tell when something is wrong with you."

Lin turned to face her, hesitating to tell her the real cause of her uneasiness. Su approached closer and dragged her to a corner where they were away from anybody's earshot. "Well?"

"It's no secret between us and mom that I have a daughter."

"Taavi," Su stated. "I know."

Lin rubbed her temple, guilt slowly rising in her gut and a familiar lump forming in her throat. "It was her graduation a while ago."

"You were supposed to be there?"

Lin nodded, closing her eyes again and imagining what Taavi might look in her cap and gown, with a wide grin on her face and holding her diploma. "I said I was going to be there but…" Lin stopped and stared at the hallway, implying that the meeting stalled her.

Su furrowed her eyebrows and frowned. "Lin, you should have picked her instead of this meeting. We can do this at another time but her graduation…she won't graduate from high school again."

"Do you think I don't know that? I tried to get out of this meeting but I didn't know what to tell Raiko."

"Tell him that you'd be going to your daughter's graduation."

"Easy for you to say," Lin retorted, heat rising to her temple. She walked away from Su, "I don't need your lecture right now."

"What will you do?"

"I don't know!"

* * *

At one in the morning, Lin sat up on her bed eyeing the telephone that has been sitting idly on her bedside table. She reached for the receiver and gulped at her plan. She dialed the operator's number and waited anxiously. A moment later, she heard the operator's voice on the other line.

"Connect call to Tamara Ling in Fire Fountain City, please."

"One moment."

Lin waited and a beat later she heard a young man's voice answer. "Yellow?"

"Um, hello is Tamara there?" Lin replied.

"She's not available at the moment. Who is this?"

Lin fell silent as she heard voices from the other line. The voices were faint but audible.

_"Yanis, get your foot off the coffee table,"_ a young lady's voice sounded.

_"I'm on the phone,"_ the other voice said.

_"Is that a paleontologist calling about dinosaurs?"_ the girl returned. _"Help! Come quick! They're still extinct!"_

Lin could not help but chuckle softly, and made a slight mistake by asking, "Is that Taavi?" Lin realized her mistake a little too late when the man on the other line returned with a confused tone.

"Huh? Hey, who is this?"

Lin put down the receiver immediately, her heart pounding and hands shaking. She got up and went to the kitchen to drink some water, the voice of the young lady replaying in her head.

It was the first time she ever heard Taavi's voice. It was sweet and a little coarse but with a tinge of softness. A smile crept on her lips. She longs to hear more of that voice, she wants to hear it laugh, argue, squeal, every emotion there is. She wants to hear it in her kitchen, in her apartment, across her in a coffee house, inside her car, she wants to witness the owner of that voice call her 'mom' and be proud of it.

A knock sounded on the door and Lin wondered who would bother her at this time. She strode towards the door and found Su with a box of donuts. "I figured you needed someone to talk to."

"It's one in the morning."

"And I am right."

Su entered and set down the food on Lin's dining table. "You remember that time when you and I used to stay up late waiting for Mom? It was before you joined the Police Force."

Lin sat across Su and folded her hands. "And your point is?"

"My point is that during those times we would talk and laugh about stupid things and share our thoughts."

Lin sighed, "We are too old for that."

"Not tonight, we're not." Su held Lin's hand and raised an inquiring eyebrow. "Spill it. Whatever that has been bothering you."

Lin leaned back and picked up a donut. "I heard her voice."

Eyes widening, Su prodded Lin to add more. "You called her? What did she say?"

Lin recalled the conversation she heard earlier and smiled softly at Su. The conversation was too mundane to even consider remembering every bit of it but somehow Lin took note of every detail she heard. "I didn't call Taavi. I actually intended on calling Tamara but she wasn't around. Her son answered the phone and I heard Taavi in the background. You should have heard her voice." A small chuckle escaped her once more. "I could tell she's a funny girl."

Su groaned at Lin's rare display of affection. "Lin, you should stop punishing yourself. If you want to see her, go see her."

"And what? Do you think she'd accept me?"

"If you'd accept her, maybe she'll return the favor," Su remarked. "She's what? Seventeen?—

"Eighteen," Lin corrected.

"See! It's long overdue." Su took notice of the clock in Lin's kitchen, noting that she has been out for about an hour already. "I need to go. I need to wake up the kids early tomorrow. They'll be returning to Zaofu."

Lin walked Su out of her apartment, hoping to get a restful sleep after her small and brief talk with Su. She headed back to her bedroom and switched on her bedside lamp. She reached for her drawer and pulled out a photograph of a teenage girl smiling at the camera.

Beyond the sepia tone Lin could see bright grey eyes twinkling. Her pointed nose, cheekbones and triangular jaw accentuated her Earth Kingdom features. She pressed her lips to the photograph and whispered, "Good night, my love." She returned the photograph back to its origin and turned the lamp off.

* * *

Author's note: Thank your for the reviews. I know there are errors in the story and I am working on correcting and hopefully avoiding them in the future. I hope you liked this chapter.


	3. Blimp business

The night was peaceful and calm. Two days after their respective graduation ceremonies, Yanis and Taavi were in deep sleep in their respective rooms. It was the sleep both teenagers craved and deserved after a school year of midnight candles and little sleep. The only sound that was audible was the ticking of the clock, the teens' calm breathing, and a strange tap on the window.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Taavi and Yanis remained asleep consumed in the inviting atmosphere of slumber land. The tapping persisted, prompting Taavi to shift in her position to cover her head with a pillow.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Still nothing. Both teenagers refused to care, denying curiosity to win and to check what made the tapping noise. Still, the tapping persisted, and this time it came with a voice.

"Taavi."

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Taaavvvvviiii!" the voice persisted in a hushed yell.

The one being called cracked open a sleepy eye and raised her head, scanning her room and searching where the voice came from. A glance at her alarm clock noted that it was 3 in the morning. Taavi scanned the room back nervously. Even at eighteen, scary stories about this hour still bothered her. Maybe it was a dream?

She rested her head back on her pillow and drifted off.

Then it began again.

"Taavi," it said. Opening her eyes, Taavi was sure it wasn't a dream this time. She lifted her head and scanned her room once again. And there by her window, a silhouette stood.

"Aah!" Taavi jerked back immediately, missing the edge of her bed. With a loud thud, she dropped on the floor. "Ahh-ha-ouch!" Taavi got up, and grabbed her metal ruler from her table and slowly approached the window. With every step she took, her grip on the 12-inch metal ruler tightened. "Who is it?" Her voice sounded higher, fear explicitly obvious.

She stopped to listen and then, "Boo!"

"Oh fuck!"

Outside her window, Sheba was holding a flame on her hand to give her face an eerie look. For a split second, Taavi's mind debated whether she should shout or not. She kept quiet, eyes wide and ruler ready to strike.

The flame on Sheba's hand died and the Princess broke down laughing. Taavi approached the window and tossed her ruler aside. With a look of annoyance she slid open her window and Sheba entered her room without waiting for Taavi's invitation.

"You should have seen your face," Sheba snickered. "HA! HA! HA!"

"What are you doing here?!"

Another thud sounded and Taavi once again jumped in surprise to see Yanis standing in her doorway. "Damn it, Yanis!"

Yanis rubbed his face and strode towards her bed. He picked a pillow and with a powerful swing, he threw the pillow on Taavi's face.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Hmm… THREE AM!"

Taavi got the pillow and threw it back at Yanis. "It's not my fault. Sheba scared me."

"Then throw it to her," Yanis suggested. He turned to the Fire princess who was having the time of her life watching Yanis and Taavi argue. "Go home, Sheby."

Sheba raised a questioning brow, "Did you just order me, _your princess_, to return back to the palace?" She folded her arms and challenged the young man. "I could have you punished, you know. And don't call me 'Sheby,' you jerk."

"Pfft! Whatever." Yanis picked Taavi's alarm clock and showed it to Sheba. "Do you know what this is? It's a clock and it tells time. Learn how to use."

"Do you want to be punished, peasant?"

"Have me punished, yeah right."

"I can do it," Sheba insisted. "I have the power."

"Power schmower," Yanis dismissed heading back to the door. "Just go home, _Princess_ Sheba. Good night!"

Sheba gave Yanis once last glare and chided with gritted teeth, "Sweet dreams, skid mark."

Taavi got up and stood between the glaring teenagers. "Alright, both of you just stop. Yanis, go back to your room, and Sheba, what is up with you showing up here at this time?"

"We have to leave," Sheba stated, voice serious and stern causing Yanis and Taavi to give her confused looks. Sheba could be adventurous, but it wasn't the best of times to display it. Taavi moved back to her bed sat down.

"What?" Taavi asked, bewildered.

Sheba glanced at Yanis and then back at Taavi. "Look, I stole a blimp."

"You stole a blimp?" It was Yanis's turn to sound confused.

Sheba nodded far too enthusiastic that Taavi was bothered by it.

"Hold on," Taavi said while trying to search for something sane in Sheba's eyes. "What?"

"I said, I stole a blimp," she answered in annoyance, "Now let's go."

Taavi refused to get up and stopped Sheba in her tracks. "Wha-why did you do that?"

"Because she's crazy," Yanis answered. "Do you even know how to fly those things?"

Sheba took a step back, acting insulted at the question. For someone like Yanis, Sheba found him annoying and a little proud. "Uh, I got it here, didn't I?"

Taavi's eyes shot wide, "What do you mean 'you got it here'?" Taavi rushed to the window and peeked outside. True enough, a blimp was hovering above their apartment. "Are you out of your mind? Your mother will kill you! She will literally kill you dead"

"That's why we have to go," Sheba insisted and climbed out of the window. "Are you with me or not?"

"Where are we going?"

"Republic City, of course."

Yanis laughed at the answer and approached the window. He gave Sheba a sarcastic look and shut the princess out. He waved his hand and bid the princess goodbye. Sheba was shocked at the gesture and banged on the pane mouthing, "Open up."

Yanis ignored the princess and turned to Taavi who was just as confuse as she was before. "Your friend is crazy, and you need to get back to sleep. Now, Mom is on duty at the hospital and I am the man of the house. I'm stepping my foot down."

Taavi ignored his words and opened the window. At the sight of the opportunity, Sheba lunged at Yanis and slapped him on his right cheek. "You prick!" Turning to Taavi she said, "Well?"

"I don't think it's a good idea. You should return that blimp before someone discovers it's gone."

Sheba fell to the floor in defeat. She didn't actually expect Taavi to jump in to her absurd idea, but she thought Taavi would at the very least be supportive. "I just can't stand another day in that palace, okay? I thought you want to see your real mom?"

Flabbergasted at the princess's revelation, Yanis confronted Taavi, "Is this what it is? You're going to leave us to meet that Beifong lady?"

"Not today," Taavi reasoned. It was too much for her to handle. She backed away from them and sat back on her bed. She caught Sheba's discerning stare prompting her to look away. She can't just leave Tam and Yanis without saying a proper goodbye. Besides, Taavi couldn't help but think what would happen if she'd appear on Lin Beifong's doorstep. What would she say? How would she tell Lin that she's her daughter? She fell silent and looked at Yanis for answers for the questions in her head.

"Look, Tav," Sheba began, "this is our chance. You said you want to meet Lin Beifong, and I want to get to my brother's camp. This is it, Tav. Please don't turn your back on me now."

"I'm not turning my back on you, it's just that I can't leave without a proper permission from Mom. This is also felony. Do you understand? And do you really know how to fly that thing?"

"I have a user's manual."

"That's not enough!" Taavi didn't know what to do. If she'll go with Sheba, they might be spotted and stopped at the border. She paced around her room, contemplating on whether joining Sheba would be the best thing. If she'll say no, Sheba be in deep trouble and will be heartbroken. She's the only one Sheba considers a friend. She glanced at Yanis, who was also in deep thought.

Yanis shot her a look of resignation, "You really want to go, do you?"

"A little, but—

"Then go." Yanis's answer came as a surprise.

"Yanis…" Her brother waved a hand to dismiss whatever apology she was going to say. "Please don't hate me."

"Go," he said with finality. "I'll be the one to tell mom."

Taavi walked over and gave Yanis a tight hug, mumbling thanks to his ear. "You really are the best brother anyone could ask for."

Both ladies climbed out of the window and Sheba gave Yanis a small smile. "You aren't that much of an ass, Yanis." Sheba climbed up the rope ladder and Yanis saw this as an opportunity to bid Taavi a proper goodbye.

"Tav, keep your lights low when you cross the border, and turn off your radio signals 'cause they might pick it up."

"On it," Taavi replied and began to climb up.

"And Tav?"

She looked back down and dangled for a little longer, "Yes?"

"Don't get your hopes up with this Beifong lady, and just remember that whatever happens you will always matter to us."

"I'll remember that, Yanis. I love you."

"We love you more. Now, go before I change my mind." Yanis watched Taavi climb up the blimp and waited until the blimp moved forward. He shut the window and considered if letting Taavi go was a good idea. It was against his will and his logic, but considering Taavi's thoughts on the matter, his sister would jump at every opportunity there is when it comes to meeting her mother. He can't bear to see the look of dismay on her face again.

"Damn it. I'm so dead."

Shutting Taavi's door, he walked down the hall to his room, his mind composing what he'll say to his mother and to the Fire Lord.

* * *

She did not know anything about the Fire Nation blimp that was approaching the city, nor was she informed who was on it. She ordered a young captain to radio the blimp but no signal was picked up. As it was edging closer to the docks, Saikhan approached her and whispered that the blimp was stolen, and must be stopped. He also informed her that the Fire Lord herself will deal with the passengers on board.

"What do you mean this blimp was stolen?" Lin asked Saikhan. Knowing the Fire Nation's border security, Lin expected that a stolen blimp would have been stopped there, especially that the blimp has the Royal emblem. "Can you try to radio that blimp again?"

The communications personnel sent another signal and all he got was static. "Chief, I don't think that blimp has their radio signals on. Clearly that's how they got past border security."

"Impossible," Lin remarked, "the Fire Nation has—

"Hold on," the personnel said, raising the volume of his headphones. "I think I'm picking up something." He turned on the speakers and voices were heard.

"_No, no, that button_," a voice spoke.

"_The red one_," another voice sounded. "_Look, it says here on the manual_."

"_Trust me, I know this_," the first voice spoke.

"_Trust you? You're the one who showed up with this thing in our apartment!_"

Lin was getting a headache so she snatched the microphone from the communications personnel, "This is the Republic City Police Department." The voices died down. "We have been informed that this airship is stolen. I suggest you stop this airship and surrender, or my metalbenders will have to engage."

Silence met Lin's warning. She waited. "Hello? Can anybody hear me?"

"_I hear you_," a young lady's voice responded. "_I, um…yeah, right… this, um_—

"_Please don't arrest us!_" a high-pitched worried voice cut in.

"_Dude, we were good._"

Lin rubbed her temple. Clearly, this were stupid teenagers who were stupid enough to think that they could steal one of the Royal airships.

"Chief, they're approaching the rooftop," one of her metalbenders said. "What are your orders?"

"Engage," she said plainly. Turning her attention back to the passengers, she switched on the microphone and informed them of what's coming. "We are to engage. Stop the airship and surrender. We don't want anyone to get hurt."

"_Wait, no_," the first voice pleaded. "_This…this is the Fire Nation princess_."

"Excuse me?" Lin asked, making sure she heard it correctly. "Hello?" Silence ensued once again. Lin stood silent, waiting for the reply.

"_Stay calm_," the second voice said. "_Nothing will happen. You're not in that much trouble_."

"_Really? You think so?"_ the one claiming to be the princess asked.

"_I was talking to myself. You're going down!_"

The entire room erupted in laughter to Lin's annoyance. "Does this seem funny to you?" she asked her officers and personnel. The laughter died down and Saikhan commented that these two teens must be their most immature criminals yet.

"Alright," Lin said with finality, "stop the airship. Now."

"_We can't_."

"Chief, General Iroh is on the phone and he needs to speak with you," another officer who just barged in the room.

"Saikhan, take over," Lin ordered. She followed the officer to her office and picked up the phone. Clearly, this blimp problem has gone way too far for the United Forces to be involved.

"This is Chief Beifong."

"Chief, please don't hurt my sister," a frantic General Iroh spoke up. Lin was taken aback at the plea of the general.

"Is it really the princess up there?"

"Yes," General Iroh confirmed. "Keep her in your custody. Apparently, she stole the airship with the help of her friend. I will be on my way, and please, don't let her get away."

Lin put down the receiver and went back to the communication room. The airship has been stopped and her metalbenders have entered it. Lin ordered them to bring the passengers in the interrogation room where she will be waiting.

She headed to the room and waited. Surely, she cannot press charges against the princess since she might have diplomatic immunity, but her companion will be put in to custody, unless she's a minor or be backed up by the Royal family. A skirmish outside the interrogation room caused Lin to stand up and put on her stern demeanor.

Saikhan entered with a young lady, about eighteen, sporting her hair in a top knot. Her sharp chin, and thin, almond eyes resembled those of Fire Lord Izumi's. She has seen her face before. Clearly, she wasn't lying about her identity. She sat across Lin, her hands bound with metal cuffs. Lin unlocked and waited for the princess's companion to walk in.

"You can't arrest me," the princess declared. "I have diplomatic immunity in all nations."

Lin scoffed at the princess's confidence and eyed her from head to foot. She could sense that the princess could not be easily fooled, it is apparent that the princess knows her rights and power.

"We are not arresting you," Lin stated. "But your companion—

"My companion will not be arrested as well," the princess said, this time with more vindication. "She's acting on my orders and my immunity extends to her."

"We'll see about that," Lin challenged her. "This is United Republic territory and we have sovereignty over your actions—

"Ha!" the princess laughed. "That's not what's written on the Yu Dao Convention sixty years ago. I know the international laws," she said proudly. Lin nodded in affirmation to her and sat down.

"Well done, Princess. Bring her in," Lin ordered the guard by the door. The guard led the princess's companion and sat her down beside the royalty. Lin scanned her face, noting familiarity. The girl looked down and hung her head.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Don't answer that," the princess ordered. "We have the right to remain silent, right?"

Lin leaned back, and eyed the other teenager. "I need to know her name."

Lin waited for the princess to retort, eyeing the other girl suspiciously. "Your name, kid. I need it," Lin spoke again. The girl slowly lifted her head and turned to face the princess. Lin could tell that the girl isn't all Fire Nation. Her skin was too porcelain to begin with, and her pointed nose was really familiar. Lin watched her turn her face, and was unsure of how to react when she got a clear look at her eyes.

Lin has seen them before in sepia tone. Round, almond, grey eyes were staring intently into Lin's green one, showing worry and fear. They didn't twinkle in joy, unlike the ones in the photograph in Lin's drawer. Her mouth opened and out came her voice, "My name is—"

Lin has heard that voice before, through the telephone. She couldn't believe that was how she'll hear that voice. And here she is, in front of her in her interrogation room.

"—Taavi," the girl finished. Lin stared, her mouth dry, and rose.

"I'll have Captain Saikhan lead you to your holding cell. You can wait there for General Iroh to collect the two of you," Lin said and avoided the other girl's wide-eyed stare. The Chief of Police headed for the door, and rested against the opposite wall, breath jagged and tears forming on the corner of her eyes. What she heard made her tears trickle down her cheek.

"I can't believe she'd do that to you," Princess Sheba said. "I'm sorry, Tav."

"It's…it's fine," Taavi replied. Her voice came as a whisper. "She's just my biological mother, not my mom."


	4. Facing the Fire Lord

"What in the world were you thinking?!"

Fire Lord Izumi's voice echoed down the hall, turning a few heads occasionally to peek down the hall where the holding cell was. Taavi noticed some brave souls venture on pretending to pass by to take a look at the angry Fire Lord and Princess Sheba.

"Did you even think this through?—

"Well I—

"Do not interrupt me when I am talking," the Fire Lord said sternly.

Even when outside the holding cell, Taavi's chest was pounding, and her palms started to sweat. She leaned back against the wall and heard Princess Sheba's arguments being drowned by the Fire Lord's angry reprimands.

Taavi sat anxiously. She was rather surprised when the Fire Lord ordered her to wait outside because the Fire Lord wanted to talk to the Princess first. At first it came as a relief, but somewhere in the Fire Lord's reproaches her name came up which made her heart nearly jump out of her chest. This isn't something she underwent before. No. Taavi is even scared to enter the guidance counselor's office.

"—And you drag your friend to join you in this stupid, _stupid_ childish act!"

"She didn't do anything—

"Both of you are to do some serious work! I have to pull some strings and talk to the President and Chief Beifong."

"Sure, if I stole an airship it would be like the end of the world, but if you did it, it was cool?" Sheba was acting way out of line. Taavi heard how hot-tempered the Fire Lord is, and Sheba seems to prod and test her mother.

"Just shut up, Sheb," Taavi muttered under her breath.

She glanced down the hall again, somehow hoping to see a familiar face. However, all she saw were snooping police staff trying to get a glimpse at the Fire Lord and the princess. They all had the same looks of disappointment when another metalbender cop who, from the looks on his face, seemed a senior police officer with a higher rank chastised them for snooping in on the royal family.

About a minute later, Taavi saw catched a glimpse of Lin Beifong leading Prince Iroh and another person down the hall. Their eyes met although Lin Beifong chose to break their eye contact whether to speak with Prince Iroh or to avoid her, she'll never know.

As Prince Iroh got closer, Taavi recognized the other person. It was no other than Yanis. Taavi rose to meet her brother.

"What are you doing here?"

Yanis pursed his lips and glanced at Prince Iroh nervously. The Prince cleared his throat and answered Taavi, "He is in for questioning."

Questioning? Taavi's mind was so tired from processing whatever it is Prince Iroh is referring so Taavi stayed quiet. With Yanis' heavy breathing, she could tell Yanis might be responsible for whatever trouble she and Sheba are in.

They waited outside and Prince Iroh knocked. One of the Fire Lord's guards gestured the Prince and Yanis to come in, and to Taavi's horror, she found herself invited as well.

The three of them quietly entered and Taavi was met with the Fire Lord's surprisingly composed façade and Sheba's threatening glare which was aimed at Yanis.

Taavi could see Yanis avoiding the Princess's glare, keeping his head down as he approached his assigned seat around a metal table.

Taavi, Yanis and Sheba were seated on the same side, and Prince Iroh and Fire Lord Izumi on the opposite one. Taavi felt it was for Yanis and Sheba's benefit to not be seated next to each other so she sat herself in the middle of them.

"You're dead meat, skid mark," Taavi heard Sheba mutter.

The air was thick and Taavi's breath hitched as she waited for the Fire Lord's words.

"So," the Fire Lord began, "the three of you are to be penalized."

The room became even more silent and Taavi could swear that if she listened more closely she could actually hear her life falling apart.

"Including me?" Taavi heard Yanis speak up, surprisingly.

"Was I unclear?" the Fire Lord shot back at him, raising her left eyebrow questioningly.

Yanis' eyes shot wide open, "b-but I…I told you about them…"

So, it was Yanis, Taavi thought. A side glance at Sheba confirmed Taavi's doubts and she, too, glared at him. Although knowing that his intentions were good, Taavi couldn't help but feel a growing desire to smack Yanis' head for squealing about hers and Sheba's delinquent adventure. He did tell her to go with the Princess.

"Although you informed us of your sister and Princess Sheba's whereabouts," Taavi heard the man, who she recognized as one of the Fire Lord's trusted adviser, speak, "you committed obstruction of justice. You waited until we threatened you to speak up."

Yanis nervously put his hands to his mouth and pursed his lips, "Oh no…oh no. No, no, no…"

"He also encouraged us to pursue with the plan." It was Sheba who spoke now which startled Taavi. The Princess had a triumphant look on her face as she looked at Yanis. The boy, on the other hand, looked stupefied.

"WHAT?!" His voice was high-pitched, scared and alarmed.

"If I'm going down, I'm bringing everybody with me," Sheba stated calmly, victory lining her voice.

The Fire Lord rolled her eyes and decided it was time to continue or else Princess Sheba and Yanis would probably be in an exchange of words and in deep debate.

"As I was saying, the three of you will be penalized for participating and conspiring in the stealth of a Royal airship. Mr. Yanis Ling," the Fire Lord turned to address the boy, "and Princess Sheba will be assisting Master Tenzin on Air Temple Island."

"Wait, what?" Sheba sounded surprised.

"Who?" Yanis asked on the other hand.

Yanis and Sheba looked at each other as Taavi waited for her punishment. "You, Ms. Taavi Ling, will be serving as an apprentice here in the Police Department. Chief Lin Beifong asked for you personally."

The announcement shocked the three teenagers rendering them quiet. Fire Lord Izumi rose and headed straight for the door. Her adviser informed them that the Fire Lord has some important political business to attend to. Prince Iroh saluted and faced them.

"Sheba, what were you thinking?"

"Well…" Sheba started, however, Prince Iroh raised a hand to silence her.

"Whatever reason you have will not change the fact that you stole. Look, I don't mean to sound really against you but what you did was wrong—

"I get that, okay?"

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking," Prince Iroh stated firmly.

"You sound just like her," Sheba snapped. "You know what? You should just go back to the Palace and have that stupid headpiece on and drink your Fire Prince tea, and boss on every servant you meet."

"Where is this hostility coming from?" Prince Iroh asked softly. "Ever since I left—

"Ever since you left my life became hell. I hated you for leaving. I hated you!" Sheba stood in anger, tears streaming down her face. "Because of your absence in the Palace, all Mom could see was me and my mistakes. You left the whole Palace for me to...for me to suffer from all the responsibilities that you should be the one doing."

The Prince was shocked at Sheba's accusations and his face hardened. "I left to serve—

"You left to leave the Crown to me," Sheba articulated behind suppressed sobs. "Don't deny it."

"That is a bold accusation," Iroh threatened. "I am your Crown Prince."

"Until when?" Sheba challenged. "Huh? Until next year when you already have the balls to tell Mom that you intend on marrying that Earth Kingdom doctor you met in Omashu? Until when?! Until when will you be Crown Prince, you coward?"

Prince Iroh never answered. He cleared his throat and exited the room, only stopping to remind them that their service will be for six months and that their supervisors will provide them with a place to stay. When he was gone, Sheba sunk back on her seat.

"When did you know?" Taavi asked.

"The night before we left," Sheba answered. "I heard the State Secretary discuss the issue with one of Mom's royal advisers about Iroh's plan to abdicate and pass the Crown to me…and I think Mom knows."

"I'm sorry," Taavi whispered, trying to sympathize with her friend. The two ladies embraced each other.

"I'm sorry, too," Sheba whispered back.

Yanis whimpered in the background, prompting the two ladies to stare at him. Scowling, Taavi approached him and smacked the back of his head. "You jerk!"

Yanis backed a few steps and winced. Facing Taavi and Sheba made his heart pump and his face pale. "Look, it was already the Fire Lord demanding answers."

"Lie!" Sheba remarked, as if it was the best thing he could have done.

Yanis was was in deep misery, Taavi could tell. He did take part in their deed and Taavi couldn't think of anything else but laud at the Fire Lord's decision to include Yanis in their punishment. He was rubbing his temple and kept on muttering, "No, no, no, no…"

Taavi suddenly lost her temper in the moment and snapped, "Keep rubbing your head. It'll turn back time."

Yanis, Taavi and Sheba fell silent as a metalbender cop entered the room. Taavi glanced at the man and waited for him to speak. Although the three of them were out of the tough spot, the metalbender's announcement still sparked a little suspense even if the three of them were already aware of their fates.

"Princess Sheba and Yanis Ling, you are to wait in the lobby," the cop instructed. He glanced at them from head to toe and proceeded to face Taavi, "and you—Chief Beifong is waiting for you in her office. Let's go."

The metalbender cop ushered Taavi out of the room. After bidding Yanis and the princess goodbye, she followed the metalbender down the hall and outside the Chief's office. "Just wait for her to open the door. I heard she's still in there meeting with someone." The metalbender cop left and Taavi fiddled with her fingers, glancing up at the door every once in a while.

After a few minutes, the door to Lin Beifong's office remained closed so Taavi decided to look around. The office of the police department seemed quaint compared to her idea of Republic City. Taavi quite held on to the idea that the city and its government buildings are modernized since most technical advancements came from United Republic.

On a corner was a list and array of pictures of the wanted list, next to it is the list of the department's 'employee of the month' which seemed ridiculous to Taavi, and a bulletin board filled with reminders and announcements. She took the time to read a few such as reminders for City Hall meetings, press interviews, and a decorated list of birthdays. It intrigued her that such a department would actually have a birthday list of its employees. Taavi's idea of a police headquarters was actually just a building with uptight people in it whose job is to be mean and aloof to criminals. She read the list from January and paused at the month of June. The decorated card contained the name Lin Beifong next to the number 9.

June 9th. The date immediately stuck to her head. It was somehow interesting to know a little fact about Lin Beifong, an idea that Taavi tries to deny. A moment later, she heard a voice behind her.

"Anything interesting?"

She turned to see a young man in uniform whom she suspects as a rookie looking at the bulletin board. She furrowed her eyebrows and casted a confused look at the man.

"You're not spying on us, are you?" the man pressed on and smiled as he extended his right arm. "I'm Minho, by the way."

"Taavi," she answered and motioned at the bulletin board, "I was just looking around. I am to see Lin Beifong for my…apprenticeship." She didn't want to say punishment since she did not want to leave an impression that she's a delinquent.

"Apprenticeship?" Minho asked and raised an eyebrow. "We don't get apprentices here."

"I'm new," Taavi answered. She caught sight of Lin Beifong emerging from her office accompanied by a young woman who Taavi recognized as the Avatar. She gasped and pointed slightly, "Is that the Avatar?"

Minho turned to leave, "Hmm…apprentice and clueless. Interesting." He winked at her and left. In his wake all Taavi did was try and blend with the walls, hoping Lin Beifong would just not pay attention to her. But as soon as the Avatar left, Lin Beifong turned to her and motioned her.

"You, by the corner," the Chief called out and gestured Taavi in before closing the door.

Taavi followed suit. She paused as she was about to enter, again her heart was pounding. She looked back and saw Minho sipping from his mug and leaning on his table staring at her.

"Good luck," she heard him say. She drew a breath and turned the door knob, hoping this meeting with Lin Beifong would be better than that in the interrogation room.

* * *

Author's note: Hello! I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you think. Criticisms are welcome so that I may work on them and hopefully be better in the next chapters! Happy holidays and an advanced Happy New Year! :)


	5. Struggling with Silence

The door opened and in went Taavi who chose to be quiet, not even saying a simple greeting to the woman who was sitting behind the ornate wooden desk. She stopped before the edge of Lin Beifong's desk and took a moment to take in the scenery that is Beifong's office.

On the desk, a stack of papers where neatly piled on the left side corner next to an orange souvenir mug containing at least half a dozen pens and pencils. A few folders were stacked on the other side of her desk and a tumbler on top of a coaster sat next to the pile. Taavi took a sweep of the office and decided it was too old-fashioned for a modern city. Several file cabinets lined the walls and a small table was positioned next to Lin Beifong's chair, which housed the phone and a couple of picture frames. Another glance at the other side of the office gave Taavi another probable hint of the Chief's life. A huqin sat on top of one of the cabinets next to some trophies and a ball that is about the size of a kuei ball. Her mind wondered if the trophies were from victories in sports and took interest if Lin Beifong is a sports fan or even an athlete herself in whatever game she liked.

Taavi was soon snapped out of her reverie when she heard Lin Beifong's voice. "Sit," Beifong said and motioned the chair just next to Taavi. The latter took heed and quietly sat down, waiting for the Chief to speak.

Lin Beifong did not say another word.

Silence engulfed them, and Taavi prayed that Lin would speak up. The air was thick, the moment was awkward and neither of the ladies know what to talk about. Taavi bit her lip and glanced at Lin who was looking at her intently.

Lin, on the other hand studied her daughter's face, taking mental notes on every minute detail about it—the small cleft of her chin, the mole on her right cheek, a small 'dot' scar just below Taavi's right eye, and even the pimple that was starting to redden on Taavi's forehead.

Taavi felt like an hour has already passed since she entered the office and still no word came out of Lin's mouth since her order for Taavi to sit. _If you would just say something_, Taavi thought, _I would engage in that conversation. _Still, nothing.

_Say something_, Taavi's brain yelled at her. _Anything_!

The teen hung her head and began chattering her teeth only stopping when she heard Lin Beifong clear her throat. _This is it_.

"So…uh, Taavi," Lin began, "the Fire Lord informed me that the airship you and Princess Sheba were on was stolen." Lin paused and shook her head before continuing, "Of course, you already knew that. No point in telling you." The older woman chuckled and scratched the side of her mouth.

Taavi remained silent.

"Your 'apprenticeship'," Lin pressed on, making air quotes, "will last for a full six months. The job is mainly arranging files and reports, and answering phone calls." Lin waited for Taavi to answer but instead all she got was a nod. Lin waited for a little longer but the teenager's silence persisted. "You understood what I just said, right?"

"Um…sure," Taavi finally replied, although she avoided the Chief's stare.

"Do…do you have any questions?" Lin asked softly. Normally, people who come in to see her are intimidated by her and Lin would have a sharp and stern façade, but somehow this girl in front of her is making her nervous and unsure of the persona she is to put up.

Taavi tapped her fingers together and slowly turned back to Lin. "Wh-where will I be staying for the, um, next six months?"

"You'll be staying with me," Lin informed her.

"Okay."

Both ladies fell silent again. Unknown to both of them, their minds ran so many questions for each other, some personal and others so mundane like what food the other likes or their first pet's name, even the number of pillows the other sleeps with—questions that were not answered for the next five minutes.

A knock on the door gave both ladies relief from the awkward tension that was starting to build up. The knocker was no other than the police officer Taavi encountered earlier and introduced himself as Minho. He strode towards Lin holding a little note.

"Chief, this was just in," he announced. "That lawyer from that Ching murder case wants to meet with you and/or any representative from the police department."

"I'm busy right now," Lin replied, surprisingly to Taavi, calmly and a bit friendly. "Send Saikhan or Song, whoever is available."

Minho nodded, "Will do." He smiled at Lin and winked at Taavi before exiting.

Lin turned to Taavi and pursed her lips, again dreading the silence that was enveloping them. She decided it was for her to start a decent conversation since she's the older one and she's also the mother.

"I…I called Tamara a while ago," she began. Taavi averted her attention from the picture in the corner to Lin.

"Was she mad?" was Taavi's immediate response.

Lin leaned back and folded her arms, "She seemed worried but I assured her that I, um…I got you covered."

"Oh…okay."

Lin offered a small smile and pressed on, "I know this is really awkward for you...meeting me for the first time and I guess I…" Lin hesitated on what to say next seeing Taavi's face which seemed to wait for her to continue. "I want to apologize."

Taavi swallowed a lump on her throat and cast Lin a questioning expression, "As in 'you're sorry'?"

"Yes," Lin confirmed, "exactly that."

Taavi bit her lip and stared at Lin, "I honestly don't know what to say."

A small smiled tugged on the corner of Lin's mouth, "You don't have to say anything. I just hope that we could build a healthy relationship between us."

"I can live with that…ma'am?"

"Mom," Lin suggested, "you could call me 'mom'."

"I—I'm not—" there was hesitation in Taavi's voice and Lin sensed it.

"Or Lin," the Chief of Police supplied. "You can call me Lin."

Taavi smiled back and nodded. "Lin." The name felt a little alien to her lips but it was more familiar than 'mom.' Lin rose from her seat and so did Taavi, waiting what Lin would suggest they do next. It was a glance from the clock that prompted Lin to decide it was time for dinner.

"Sushi?"

"Sushi's good, Lin," Taavi answered back, testing the name again. This time it felt more normal and somehow cushier.

* * *

Author's note: This chapter's a bit shorter than the rest. Thanks for reading and for the good reviews. The encounter might not be what some of you expected but that's just how I pictured it. Tell me what you think :)


	6. Adjustments

The ferry approached the pier of Air Temple Island slowly, carefully aligning itself to the wooden dock that served as its passengers' bridge to the island. A couple of air acolytes disembarked followed by a glaring princess and an anxious young man.

The two acolytes led the new arrivals towards the main building where the leader of the Air Nation was waiting. He had been informed of the identities of his new guests and he personally took on the challenge to orient them to the everyday life of the island.

"This is the main temple," one of the acolytes announced, "Master Tenzin is waiting for you inside."

Taking heed, Sheba and Yanis entered the edifice that stood before them. A mixture of herbal smells met their noses and caused Sheba to crinkle her nose. "This smells like an old apothecary. This sucks," the princess whispered to her companion.

"Shut up," Yanis replied in a hushed tone. A group of airbenders who were in deep meditation met them in the middle of the temple. "Who do you think among these tights-wearing people is Mister Ten-person?" Yanis asked.

"Master _Tenzin_," Sheba corrected. She nodded to the one in front, "that's our guy. The one with the tattoos."

"Oh. The way they say his name made me think he's so wisdom-y," Yanis remarked. "You know…white hair, long white beard—that kind of old guy."

"You mean like a wizard?"

Sensing their presence, Master Tenzin opened his eyes and stood. He offered the couple a smile and approached them, "Please follow me."

He led them out of the temple and stopped by a cherry blossom tree. "Welcome to Air Temple Island."

The looks on the teenagers' faces remained passive. Tenzin waited for a reaction to his greeting, however, all he got was a 'Sure' from the boy. He proceeded, "The Fire Lord informed me that your apprenticeship will last for six months. We don't usually get apprentices here since those who wish to be acolytes undergo acolyte training immediately after signing up. Of course, that is not the case to both of you since you are in for your penalization. If you would just follow me…"

Tenzin led them to another part of the island and continued on talking about their assigned tasks such as cleaning the Hall of Statues, arranging antique scrolls and other restorations in their newly opened museum that catered to the public.

"Being part of the Air Acolytes also require having knowledge of the Air Nation's culture and history," Tenzin informed them as they passed by the meditation pavilion on their way to the dining hall, "which is why you should also be required to join the early morning meditation to greet the day before breakfast. Any questions so far?"

"Nothing."

"I'm good."

"Alright. This is the dining hall," Tenzin said as they stood before the door. "Inside is where the acolytes and the island's guests dine. Some of your classmates in you Air Nation history and culture classes are inside now. Early this morning I took the liberty to announce your arrivals but I also took precaution and hid your real identity, Princess Sheba," he turned to Yanis, "although in your case, Mr. Ling, I don't think we'll need to mask your identity."

"It's alright," Yanis replied.

Tenzin opened the doors and the inviting smell of food and the clinking of the utensils met them. Several heads turned and one or two acolytes greeted Tenzin a good evening. The airbender led them to their table and sat them down.

The table was already laden with food and both teens started to dig in.

The meal was vegetarian, just like any other meals in the island. Sheba dropped her chopsticks and fumed. It wasn't exactly what she wanted for dinner. She's from the Fire Nation, and Fire Nation meals always contained meat.

"No," she said, a little out loud. She averted several eyes towards her and Yanis stared at her nervously.

"Stop it!" he warned, trying to mollify the clearly annoyed princess.

"No, no, no, no," Sheba pressed on, this time taking Tenzin's attention.

"Is there a problem?" Tenzin asked. Sheba opened her mouth to give Tenzin her ready answer and to inform him of her current feelings, but Yanis got to answer the airbender first.

"Nothing, nothing," Yanis waved Tenzin's concern off, "It's just, um…heh, my friend here ate too quickly and burned her tongue. Nothing serious." Yanis passed a warning glare at Sheba and grabbed her hand. He felt a foot step on his under the table and he was forced to shut his eyes in pain.

Tenzin gave them both a last look before returning to his dinner.

"What the fuck?" Sheba demanded, again turning a few heads from the adjacent table. She dismissed them with a questioning look and turned back to Yanis. "Don't you ever interrupt me again, skid mark."

"Shut your yapper," Yanis barked back. "These are holy people. You shouldn't talk all vulgar and mean."

"Holy people, my ass," she shot back, again turning a few head in her direction, "Oh please, I meant the donkey-cow."

Sheba returned to her food, and munched on a cabbage leaf suppressing a groan that was escaping from her.

After dinner, Tenzin accompanied both teenagers to the residential part of the island. "This is my personal residence. I have housed you both in two separate bedrooms. Princess Sheba, you will share a room with Opal Beifong. I think you will get along just fine. Mr. Ling, you will share a room with some old boxes. I asked some acolytes to prepare the store room for you since our male dormitories are full at the moment."

Princess Sheba was accompanied by both Tenzin and Yanis to her room. She half-heartedly thanked Tenzin for the 'comfortable' accommodation and 'lovely' dinner. After the door was shut, Tenzin led Yanis to his room and asked the boy about the other companion Princess Sheba had with her on the airship.

"How come Princess Sheba's companion didn't accompany you here on the island?"

Yanis scratched his nape and hesitated for a bit, "She was assigned to the Police Department."

"Really?" There was surprise in Tenzin's voice. "Lin never accepts apprentices."

"You got me," Yanis reacted, a little too much in Tenzin's opinion. He shook his head, "I actually find the city really alien."

They reached his room and Tenzin bid the boy a good night.

Yanis sighed and analyzed his room. A piece of paper rested on a tiny desk and the inscription made him growl. It informed him that morning meditation would start at 5:30 in the morning. Unknown to him, the paper on Sheba's room, which contained the same information, was already burned to ashes.

* * *

Lin watched the sleeping form of Taavi and pondered on the thought whether to wake her up or not. Taavi was lying prone, her hair covering her fave, and her mouth slightly open. It was already fifteen minutes to six, and Lin was already dressed for work. If she wants to get to work with Taavi on time which is at seven, the young lady must be awake by now and getting ready for her first day.

She softly shook Taavi's shoulders and called her name, "Taavi…wake up."

The teenager did not budge and was still fast asleep. "Taavi." Still no response. She shook her again.

"Hmm," came her grated voice.

"Wake up."

"Go away," came Taavi's whisper. Lin scratched the back of her head, annoyance starting to build up. She shouldn't feel this way about Taavi, but the teenager's manner of being woken up somehow resembled someone who Lin had had countless experiences waking up. Suyin was a heavy sleeper if she stayed up late when she was a teenager, and Lin had the trouble of waking her up for school. Now, she is faced with another problem. Taavi stayed up late the previous night, and when she does so, she proves to be difficult to be roused from her sleep.

"Taavi," Lin called out, louder this time. "If you do not wake up, you will have to walk to the headquarters alone." Her threat was only met with a shift in Taavi's position.

Lin gave up and walked away from her bed, "Fine. If you want to walk to work, go ahead."

She headed to her kitchen and ate the breakfast she prepared. Lin cleared her mind as she drank her coffee, glancing at the wall clock every now and then. 6:15 turned to 6:30, and then to 6:45 with Lin still sitting in her kitchen. She drummed her fingers on the table and waited. Still, no Taavi emerged from the room adjacent to hers.

She stood and entered Taavi's room again, this time more determined to wake the sleeping person.

"Taavi," she said, louder than the last time. "Wake up, kid."

"No…" Taavi answered softly, as if in a dream.

"Wake up!"

Taavi sat up quickly, eyes still shut, hair disheveled, and her face frowning. Taavi whimpered, causing Lin to nervously approach her. Taavi was still clearly in a rude awakening and was still half asleep. "Get out of my room, Yanis." Taavi fell back and hugged a pillow to her face, defeating Lin once and for all.

The police chief marched out of Taavi's room fuming. She eyed the phone in her living room and picked it up, dialing the police station's phone number. She'll have to inform them that she will be running late.

* * *

Author's note: Hope you enjoyed reading this. Have a prosperous and happy new year to you and your family.


	7. Mothering

Work at the police station was not as easy as Taavi expected. She was assigned to assist the elderly custodian at the police archives on the fourth floor. Ms. Kong, the archive custodian, was a little bit deaf and cranky. Not only was Taavi required to increase the volume of her voice, but she also has to face the dusty files in the cabinets that have not been dusted off for the past twenty years.

"We haven't gotten any apprentices here," Ms. Kong would always say whenever she sees Taavi sneeze. "I even wondered why Lin sent you up here, or accept you _at all_."

The files weren't in the most orderly fashion as well. The criminal files for the past thirty years were arranged neatly by Ms. Kong, but forty years prior Ms. Kong's arrange files were arranged haphazardly, confusing Taavi if they were arranged alphabetically, by crime, or chronologically.

"Ms. Kong, how do you arrange these files?" Taavi asked one day when she dusted off some dusty file cabinets.

No reply came from the elderly.

"How do you arrange these files?!" Taavi asked a little louder.

"What?"

"These files," Taavi said and tapped the metal file cabinet. "How do you arrange them?!"

Ms. Kong approached the cabinets and metalbent open the cabinet. She grabbed one folder and read the content, "Axe and Bones gang…ah. This was from when Fa used to be custodian here," she mumbled. "I don't even know how she found things in here before." She set the folder down and closed the file cabinet. "Bah! Don't bother, people who committed these crimes are probably dead anyway."

Taavi gave the old woman a puzzled look. Don't bother? Well, Taavi was bothered. She slapped a hand to her forehead when Ms. Kong returned to her desk. As usual, the custodian turned on the radio to listen to daytime radio drama leaving Taavi frustrated on the lack of order in the older files.

She approached her supervisor, "Ms. Kong, what would you do if I arranged those files?"

"Congratulate you, that's for sure."

"I think I'll come up with a system."

"Do what you want, kid," she replied. "I'd probably be dead before you'd be able to arrange those anyway."

Taavi raised an eyebrow, inwardly accepting the challenge.

Around 2 in the afternoon Minho, the police officer who Taavi met days ago, came up to the fourth floor to ask for a copy of a murder case record. He approached the dozing Ms. Kong and knocked on her desk softly. "Ms. Kong."

The old woman was silent and unresponsive. "Ms. Kong," he called again. Taavi heard his voice and went out of the file room.

"Hey," Minho said acting surprised. "You were assigned here?"

Taavi nodded and smiled, "Yeah. Um, do you need something?"

"Yeah. I actually need the copy of the Kuan-yin massacre," Minho answered, returning the smile. He turned to Ms. Kong, "she's still alive, is she?"

The question made Taavi chuckle and approached the custodian. "She is. You just have to raise your voice a little louder. Watch," she stood next to Ms. Kong and said, "Ms. Kong!"

Ms. Kong stirred and opened her eyes, "What?"

Taavi gestured Minho who was suppressing a laugh and trying so hard to do his best poker face. He cleared his throat, "Ahem…Ms. Kong I need the Kuan-yin massacre file."

"I'll send it to you later," Ms. Kong replied and rose from her chair. "I still need to find it."

"I'll wait for it," Minho suggested.

"It'll take some time, kid."

Minho nodded, "Alright. But, Ms. Kong, Captain Saikhan needs it as soon as possible so if you could just hasten it up a bit," he pumped his hand softly," that would be great."

Ms. Kong shooed him away and turned to her file cabinets, giving Minho an opportunity to speak to Taavi without Ms. Kong looking.

"Hey, I'm sure you have some break time, yes?"

Taavi glanced at Ms. Kong who was in deep concentration in finding the file. "I guess."

"Would you like to grab a cup of coffee?" Minho suggested, grinning widely at her. She glanced back again at Ms. Kong. "Don't worry. I'm sure she's too occupied to notice you're gone."

"I'll just ask for permission, in case she'll notice."

Taavi walked over to Ms. Kong and asked for permission to go on break time. Ms. Kong lazily waved her off. She returned to Minho and together they exited the archives office to grab a cup of coffee in a nearby café.

An hour passed and Lin Beifong entered the archives looking for Taavi. Ms. Kong who was busy replicating the massacre case file, greeted her.

"Ms. Kong, is Taavi here?"

Ms. Kong piled the file neatly and set it inside a folder and turned to Lin, "She's probably down at the pantry."

Lin thanked her and headed down to where the custodian directed her. Upon entering the pantry, Lin was somehow surprised to see only one officer inside.

"Tiu, have you seen Taavi?" Lin asked.

"Who?" the officer replied as he poured hot water in his coffee and stirred it.

"The apprentice who was on that airship with the Princess," Lin answered, returning to the door and scanned the floor.

"Oh," Tiu remarked after remembering the girl. He sipped his coffee and said, "I saw her exiting the building with Minho about an hour ago."

The information caused Lin to snap and turned to Tiu sharply. "What?"

"Yeah, they were talking and they left."

Something inside Lin boiled. Her nose flared and she scowled at Tiu as if he did something gravely unacceptable. Tiu threw her a confused look and quietly sipped his coffee. Lin marched out of the pantry and called the entire floor's attention.

"If Minho arrives from who-knows-where send him to my office," Lin announced.

"He was with that apprentice chick," another police officer remarked. "Looks like Minho's got himself a little cha-ching!" The entire floor laughed and cheered but suddenly quieted down when they saw the look on Lin's face. She was mad, that's for sure.

"Ping, if you have nothing useful to say I suggest you pipe down," Lin snapped and entered her office, banging her door in her wake.

A moment later, Lin emerged from her office and was still scowling. Ping, who was chastised earlier, had a smug look on his face. Lin glared as she walked passed by him, suddenly aware why he had the look on his face. In the hallway, she spotted a view which irked her to her core and irritated every nerve in her body.

Taavi was giggling at something Minho whispered in her ear.

"—that is actually funny," she heard her daughter say.

"And then I said, that's not a dog-skunk and I'm not barking," Minho finished. Taavi giggled some more as they approached a seething Lin.

They spotted her and Minho grinned at Lin, "Good afternoon, Chief." Minho playfully bumped Taavi's elbow causing Lin to grit her teeth harder.

"Hi, Lin," Taavi piped, somehow surprising Minho.

"Wow," he said, "I didn't know you and the Chief are on first name basis."

"Well—

"Where have you been?" Lin quipped, annoyance obviously highlighted in her tone.

"Minho and I grabbed a cup of coffee down the street," Taavi informed her casually, unsure why the Chief was in such a sour mood. Lin glared at Minho from head to foot and fumed, trying to remind the officer of an important task which she's failing to come up with.

"Don't we have coffee in our pantry?" Lin questioned both of them.

Minho was appalled by the question, as if the Chief was insinuating that he had no right to go out of the station and have coffee with Taavi. "With all due respect, Chief, I just showed Taavi around considering it's her first time here in Republic City."

"He was just being nice," Taavi added. "It's not as if we're snogging in a dark hallway somewhere."

"Snogging?" Minho asked, unaware of what the term meant.

Lin narrowed her eyes at them. She sure knew what the term meant and imagining Taavi snogging Minho in some dark hallway in the building made her more irritated.

"It's means kissing," Taavi said. "It's how we say it in the Fire Nation."

The information sent Minho chuckle, "Geez, we're not even dating and you're suggesting that already?"

Taavi slapped his arm, "I didn't mean to say that."

"I'm kidding."

"I am right here," Lin reminded them. Minho stopped and Taavi suppressed her giggle to a smile which she directed to Lin as well.

"Um, Minho just took me out to coffee. He actually saved me from Ms. Kong's boring-"

"I don't need you to cover up for him," Lin spat. "Taavi, you will go back to the fourth floor, and you Minho…" She stopped when she remembered that Minho was tasked to cover a murder case. "I suggest you do your job with the Ching case and stop pestering other people to have coffee with you."

Minho's face suddenly turned serious and he gave Lin a curt nod, "Yes, Chief. Excuse me." He walked in the office and sat on his desk.

Taavi was somehow offended with what Lin did and said. It was not unnecessary to admonish her and Minho, so she left Lin in the hall without any form of goodbye.

At five, it was time for Ms. Kong and Taavi to leave the office. As per Lin's instruction, Taavi is to wait in Lin's office for Lin to drive her home. As she walked by Minho's desk, she stopped to apologize for Lin's behavior.

"Hi," she said, catching his attention. He grinned at her and stopped scribbling. "I'm sorry for earlier. I kind of have a feeling that you're a little upset."

He was upset, especially after Taavi left, when Lin dropped a stack of reports on his desk to be filled. The murder case that he was handling was also reassigned to Mako, causing him to feel insulted and dismayed over something he did which he is ignorant of.

"Don't worry about it," he replied, causing her to be guiltier. "The Chief's waiting for you inside her office."

"I hope I can make it up to you somehow."

Minho didn't answer and returned to the reports he should fill.

Taavi entered the Lin's office with an invisible bubble around her. Lin herself was quiet and didn't acknowledge Taavi's presence, as if she did not hear her come in. A moment later, Lin inquired Taavi of how things were in the archives to which Taavi replied, "Dusty and sleepy. A place where I could really use a cup of coffee."

"There's coffee in the pantry," Lin snapped. If Taavi were to push further they could get into an argument, something Lin is avoiding. However, oblivious to Lin, Taavi was prepared to argue with her.

"I bet it's as bitter as you," Taavi muttered, quiet enough for someone a foot away to hear, but loud enough for Lin's earshot.

Lin pretended not to hear Taavi's retort and rose from her seat. "It's time to go," Lin said. "Come on, I'll drive you home."

"Actually, Yanis and Sheba are meeting me for dinner."

She wasn't asking for permission, Lin noticed. "Where?"

"Air Temple Island?"

"You are not going."

"What?"

Lin stood and towered over Taavi, "You are not going."

"But I haven't seen them in days," Taavi argued. "You can't keep me from seeing my friends. Fire Lord Izumi never said anything about not seeing my friends."

Taavi had a point, and a good one. Lin's brows furrowed, her insides debating whether or not she should allow Taavi to go. There was something with this meeting that Lin was dreading for. Taavi might meet some other people other than Yanis and Sheba. Probably an airbending master.

"I just don't think you should go."

Taavi crossed her arms and frowned, "Why are you so obsessed with me? You act all parent-y and it doesn't suit you at all."

The ball was dropped and Taavi regretted what she said after seeing the anger in Lin's eyes fade away and being replaced by sadness. Lin looked away, unable to meet Taavi's eyes.

"I'll drive you to the pier," Lin said softly, accepting defeat.

"I'm sorry," Taavi returned. A beat of silence followed. "I didn't mean to. I just..." The words Taavi looked for did not come.

Lin gathered her belongings and walked to the door. Glancing at Taavi, she said, "Let's go. Your friends are waiting for you."

Taavi did not move and remained glued to her spot. "Lin, I didn't mean to offend you. I can meet them some other time."

Lin sighed and turned to face Taavi. She bit her lip as she thought on what to say. To Lin, having Taavi back was the ultimate happiness she was looking for. Seeing her daughter after seventeen years for the first time days ago was both felicitating and unnerving.

On that moment Lin had to be a parole officer and, most of all, a mother. Was it wrong to let her maternal instincts kick in? To Lin it felt unnatural and surreal.

To Taavi, Lin's maternal affections were alien. She could not even bring herself to call Lin 'mom.'

"Look, Taavi, I know I have been away. I have been distant-

"You were absent," Taavi corrected her.

"Or that," Lin returned, accepting Taavi's correction. "But, I want to be a mother to you. Really."

"I don't understand."

Lin neared her and held her hands. "Taavi, I never wanted to be separated from you. No mother wants that." A tear trickled down Lin's cheek, and her voice cracked. "If you could just forgive me."

Forgive her? Taavi took a step back.

Forgiveness. It's easy to say, but hard to do. All her life, she wanted to meet her mother. Now hat they were standing in the same room, all those times when Taavi wanted Lin around came rushing back to her, reminding her that Lin was a terrible, selfish mother. Taavi flinched and removed her hands from Lin's grasp. Maybe coming to Republic City was a mistake, maybe she could live her life without Lin after all.

"I don't think I can do that right now," was her answer to Lin.

Lin wiped her cheek and sniffed, "I understand."

"But it doesn't mean I won't try," Taavi added, feeling a weight leave her shoulders.

"Thank you." Lin smiled and pulled Taavi in a hug, feeling her daughter's presence for the first time. Building a relationship with Taavi would not be easy, but Lin was up to the challenge. She led Taavi down the parking lot and drove to the pier.

In the car, Lin glanced at Taavi who was looking out of the window, dread once again returning as Lin caught sight of a flying bison up ahead.

* * *

Author's note: Thanks for sticking with this story. I might not be able to update during the weekend since school's about to start again. Drop your reviews and thoughts. Cheers!


	8. New Jealousy

Taavi disembarked from the ferry on the main dock of Air Temple Island. After asking directions from an air acolyte, Taavi learned that Sheba and Yanis are still in their last subject which was Air Nation History. She rushed to the room the acolytes pointed and quietly sat on one of the chairs in the last row. She spotted Yanis and Sheba next to each other in the second row. The acolyte, who was about aged seventy, was distributing the test results to the class.

"Congratulations, Otaku," she said. "Your results are almost perfect. Keep it up." A chubby boy in tights rose and had the smuggest look on his face, clearly proud of his work.

The elderly acolyte continued her litany of the acolytes' names and stopped he mentioned Yanis' name. "Otaku, it seems you have your competition. Congratulations, Yanis, for a perfect score."

Taavi applauded softly. It was really customary for Yanis. He was always studious and diligent. The next name brought sniggering from the class. "Ah, Sheba. It's nice of you to score 2 out of 50."

Sheba rose to retrieve her paper and gave the class a condescending smile. She spotted Taavi who gave her two thumbs-up to whom she gave a playful nod.

"Surely, your test results will encourage you to keep up the good work," the elder acolyte said and turned to Sheba, "and work your hardest. History is not a hard course. Class dismissed."

The acolytes rose and left the room one by one. When Sheba and Yanis were approaching Taavi, they were held up by the elderly acolyte.

"Sheba, wait for a second."

"What is it, acolyte Ying?" Sheba turned and faced the acolyte who had a dead panned expression.

"Your test results are terrible," she told Sheba plainly. "2 out of 50 today? You barely made it to 1% percent of the test."

Sheba chuckled. "2 out of 50 is 4%."

The acolyte merely raised an eyebrow. "Anyhow, Master Tenzin will hear from this. I was also informed by Acolyte Pinta that you skipped morning and afternoon meditation yesterday and today."

"Let me save you some time," Sheba said and put a hand on the acolyte's back, "all of your meditation is useless on me."

"This calls for a disciplinary meeting with Master Tenzin," Ying spat. "You," she pointed at Taavi, "why are you not in your acolyte clothes?"

"Because I am not an acolyte," Taavi replied and sent ripples of laughter from Yanis and Sheba.

"Yeah, she's not an acolyte," Yanis confirmed. "She's our visitor."

The revelation caused Ying to snap. "Visiting hours are over. Master Tenzin will surely hear about this."

"Then by all means go tell him."

"You," she pointed at Sheba, "and you," to Taavi, "will be in for a disciplinary meeting. Yanis, I suggest you break away from this group. They are clearly a bad influence."

She stomped away leaving a dumbfounded Taavi with Yanis and Sheba. By the looks on Taavi's face, Sheba knew that Taavi already concluded that the Island is weird.

"Come on," Sheba said. "I've got kitchen duties."

"Kitchen duties?" Taavi asked, turning to Yanis.

"Yeah," her brother replied nonchalantly, causing Taavi to eye him suspiciously.

Sheba was never the cooking type of gal. In fact, she has never faced a stove with a pan on it. Why would she? Back in the Fire Nation, she would normally just ring a bell and a servant would come rushing in to attend to her wants and needs. Taavi has been witness to these occasions.

"You never cook, Sheb."

"What?" Sheba reacted, acting offended. "Cooking is easy. You just need to follow the recipe," she clapped her hands for emphasis, "If it says boil two cups of pepper, you boil two cups of pepper."

"What recipe is that?" Yanis asked dumbfounded.

"O…kay?" Taavi somehow agreed half-heartedly. "_I_ will steer clear of your kitchen," she pointed at Sheba, "and _you_ don't cook me _anything_!"

The three walked to the kitchen, discussing the past few days. Sheba has been in the sourest of moods ever since she reached the Island, complaining about the food, the clothes, the useless lectures, pointless meditations and the constant monitoring of Tenzin, who was clearly acting upon the Fire Lord's orders.

Yanis on the other hand has been enjoying history classes, likening it to one of his favorite subjects which is the World Natural History. However, getting up early for meditation and the vegetarian meals clearly put it off for Yanis. "I mean, why do you need to meditate in the morning when you can sleep longer at the same time as meditating?" he pointed out. Of course, their complaints were all kept to themselves.

When they reached the kitchen, Sheba asked Taavi how her past few days went. Taavi informed them that it went better than she expected. "I thought I was gonna cry," she said as she narrated her 'orientation' with Lin. Her mother issues still bothered her, she confessed, and that she's trying to introduce herself to this strange 'Lin land' where she's the daughter of a police chief and her mother is a skilled metalbending-crime-fighting-police boss; instead of a caring, gentle nurse who constantly shows her affections in kisses and hugs.

When Sheba asked her how she spends dinner with Lin, Taavi answered, "In silence. I kind of get that she's that kind of person who doesn't joke around."

"Really?"

"I'm pretty sure I haven't laughed at all since I met her."

It was a totally new thing for Taavi, and she admitted that she misses home and Tamara.

They entered the kitchen where a woman in acolyte clothes was cooking. Sheba introduced her to Taavi, "This is Pema. She's the wife of Master Tenzin."

Pema and Taavi shook hands and Taavi commented how nice the kitchen smells from Pema's cooking. The older woman asked whether Taavi cooks and Taavi responded with an enthusiastic 'yes.' Yanis went to a corner and gathered utensils and placed them in a mobile tray, and Sheba sliced some pies by the table. Taavi approached Pema and admitted that she barely knows any vegetarian dishes.

"Fire Nation's mostly about the meat," Taavi said. "If it doesn't have any meat, it's just a side dish."

"Yeah, and most of our side dishes contain meat as well," Sheba added. "Remember that classmate of ours, Singh, whose father was a chef. He opened up a vegetarian restaurant and made vegetarian counterparts of Fire Nation dishes."

"I really liked their spring rolls," Taavi said. "Shame they closed down after a year."

Pema smiled and stirred the pot on the stove, "Each to his own, I guess." Pema apologized for the lack of their preferred food on the Island and suggested that they ask Tenzin to take them to the city once in a while. "I'm sure he won't mind."

Taavi gleamed at the thoughtfulness of Pema and said that the airbender's wife reminded her of Tamara. Pema smiled at the compliment and welcomed Taavi to the Island. "You could always come here. I'm sure being away from your family for the first time is hard, especially for you. You seem to be so close to your mother."

"Thank you," Taavi said. "That's really sweet of you."

Sheba felt comfortable around Pema and started voicing out her stand against meditation, to which Pema laughed off. "I had difficulty about it when I first came to the island, and I thought of so many alibis to get away with it. But then, Tenzin led us one morning and I noticed him. I was never late for meditation since."

Taavi laughed heartily and noticed there was a change in Sheba's mood. When Pema walked out of the kitchen, Taavi grabbed the opportunity to question Sheba on her opinion on Pema.

"Are you okay? One moment you seem comfortable with Pema, and the next you seem icky about her."

"Pema's okay," Sheba said. "It's just this picture that keeps on popping in my head whenever I picture her with her husband…that's all."

"What?" Taavi pressed on, contemplating the reason of Sheba's uneasiness. "Is Tenzin ugly?"

"No," Sheba said truthfully. "He's just…I don't know…" A beat of silence. "…elderly."

"Like a cradle snatcher?"

Sheba shook her head and dropped the knife she was holding. "Not that kind of 'old.' What I meant was…okay," she settled in her seat, "how old do you think is Pema?"

"Late thirties? Early forties?"

"Right," Sheba said. "Now how old do you think my mom is?"

"Mid fifties?"

"Right, and my dad's just two years older. Your mother?"

"She's thirty-seven. My dad was five years older."

"The other mother," Sheba clarified.

Taavi crinkled her nose and huffed out a little bit of air, "I don't know…fifty-ish? What's your point?"

"I just think Master Tenzin is…a little too old for her," Sheba confessed. Taavi waved it off and suggested that if Pema fell for a guy way older than her, that's her choice. Sheba slightly agreed—"If that's what you think"—and noted that she just wasn't used to that kind of relationship.

"You're just not that mature," Taavi retorted, earning her a slap on her arm.

When Pema returned, she informed Sheba that dinner was ready and asked both girls to bring in the pies to the dining hall.

Sheba led Taavi to one of the dining table where Pema, and the person who Taavi presumed to be Tenzin were sitting.

"Master Tenzin," Sheba said. "This is my best friend, Taavi."

"Hello," Master Tenzin returned and shook Taavi's hand. "Welcome to Air Temple Island."

"Thank you," Taavi responded.

Tenzin asked about Taavi's apprenticeship with Lin Beifong, noting that Lin has never had an apprentice. "She used to say apprentices were unnecessary in the building," he said. "Maybe you are an exception."

Taavi replied that she was surprised as well and is still getting used to the fact that she works there. "The experience is still new to me, and the culture is a bit different from where I grew up." She noted some similarities with the Fire Nation and Republic City like the way interact with each other and the busyness of the streets. "I haven't even seen an animal-drawn carriage here. In the Fire Nation, komodo rhinos are still being used."

Tenzin agreed with Taavi's views on the cities, saying that modernization somehow betrayed tradition along the way, to which Taavi disagreed.

"Traditions will always be there if you preserve it well," Taavi said. "The Fire Nation is very keen on that."

"And that everyone," Yanis mocked, "is why my dear sister is valedictorian."

"Shut up," Taavi returned.

The master airbender smiled and noted Taavi's straightforwardness. He even suggested that she should consider turning in to politics, an idea Taavi immediately dismissed saying that the Future Leaders organization was Taavi's least favorite extra-curricular group.

After dinner, Tenzin invited Taavi to have tea with them in the living room.

"I think I should go," Taavi declined the offer. "It's almost nine and-

"I'm sure Lin will understand."

The moment he said those words, an acolyte entered his living room and informed them of Lin Beifong's arrival. Tenzin informed the acolyte to let her in.

"Hello, Lin," Tenzin greeted her as she entered.

"I'm here to fetch Taavi," she replied curtly.

"Well, would you like some tea?"

"Taavi," Lin called, ignoring Tenzin's invitation. "Let's go. Now."

Taavi went over to Lin and threw an apologizing look to Tenzin and Pema who seemed to act as if it were a normal occurrence.

"Bad day at the station, huh?" Yanis whispered to Sheba.

"I'll walk you out," Tenzin said and strode to keep up with Lin and Taavi. Tenzin engaged Lin in a conversation about Korra's new plans and a little side comment on the Avatar's relationship with Asami Sato. Lin gave him short answers and told him to just inform her in whatever help they would need.

As they reached the docks, Lin boarded the ferry immediately with her face passive as Taavi chatted with Tenzin for a little bit.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality, Master Tenzin," Taavi said and extended her hand which Tenzin took and shook. "Although I wanted to apologize for blowing you off for tea."

"It's quite alright," Tenzin replied. "Lin is just looking out for you."

"Sure," Taavi returned. "Again, thanks."

Taavi left the airbender and the ferry began its trip towards the city. Tenzin waved goodbye and eyed Taavi until she was blurry, unconsciously noting resemblances she has with Lin, only remembering them as he lay down on the bed he shares with his wife.

* * *

When Lin and Taavi arrived at the apartment, Lin asked Taavi how the dinner went. Taavi smiled and said, "It went surprisingly good. Master Tenzin was so nice and Pema was just sweet."

"Uhuh," was Lin's only reply. She looked at Taavi, wondering if Taavi prefers to live on Air Temple Island than with her. What added to her worry was how Taavi kept on talking on how welcoming the Island seemed to her.

"The living room at Master Tenzin's was really cozy," Taavi remarked. "And Pema just reminds me of mom."

Lin stopped in her tracks. Apparently, Taavi seemed more at home with Pema than she is with Lin. Taavi did not seem to notice she said something worrisome to Lin and pressed on about the technique Pema taught her when stir frying vegetables. It was the first time Lin saw Taavi smile this wide and jealousy began engulfing her.

When Taavi finished talking all Lin could do was offer her a forced smile. A new wave of determination began growing inside Lin and its goal is to keep Taavi with her and her alone. She already lost Tenzin, and she will never allow losing her daughter to the same woman.

* * *

Author's note: Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think! :)


	9. update

Hi. I know you might be expecting an update for this story but sadly it is not. I haven't had the time to polish the draft I have written but slightly good news the next chapter would be uploaded probably on Thursday or Friday (Philippine time).

I was really busy since January (thesis and defense, graduation [yay!], university clearances, transcript of records, moving out of the dorm and adult stuff) which was the reason of my hiatus. Anyhow, I am getting back in the 'creative writing' zone again with chapter 9 of this story and my new fic 'Drinking Session' which hopefully you might like and enjoy.

I won't keep you bored so see you in the next chapters of my fics and don't forget to submit your criticisms and creative inputs. Cheers!


End file.
